Too Late
by coockie8
Summary: Takaya contemplates his feelings for Jin after being defeated by SEES during the final battle with Nyx. He remembers times with Jin and comes to term with the feelings he's always had but never acknowledged. Rated T. Character Death. A Little Gore.


**Hey guys. I found a story prompt of tumblr and this is what came of that prompt. Hope you like it.**

Takaya stared up at the ceiling of Tartarus; SEES having left a while ago to fight Nyx. They'd defeated Jin, but had they killed him? They had spared Takaya, so they must have spared Jin. He attempted to push himself up; groaning from the pain then flopping down. He needed to check, he needed to know if Jin was still alive. They'd been comrades for a few years now and despite Takaya's pledge to never get attached to anything, or anyone, he had grown attached to Jin. The bond he had with the younger male had been much different than the one he'd shared with Chidori. The bond he had formed with Jin was much more intimate. Takaya closed his eyes again and let his mind drift to his blue haired comrade.

 _ **Flashback**_

Jin was typing away on his laptop; going over possible jobs and what not. Takaya sat next to him on the torn couch they had in their tiny apartment; absent-mindedly staring down at his revolver. Chidori had gone out earlier; she hadn't said where she was going, and neither of the boys had asked.

"I hear next winter is supposed to be really cold,"

Jin stated randomly. Takaya hummed in acknowledgment

"We should save up money and get some heat in here,"

Jin suggested. Takaya shrugged

"If that's what you think we should do,"

He muttered. Jin closed his laptop and set it down on the cracked, wooden coffee table

"What do _you_ think we should do?"

He asked; turning his full attention to Takaya. The thin man hummed again

"Whatever you think is best,"

He mumbled. Jin sat back and sighed heavily

"You wanna hear the jobs?"

He asked. Takaya shook his head

"Not right now,"

He mumbled. Jin frowned and sat forward; putting his fingers to Takaya's forehead

"Are you feeling alright?"

He asked; concern lacing his tone. Takaya glanced up to the fingers against his head before shrugging

"I feel hollow,"

He explained flatly. Jin chewed the inside of his cheek and made a small noise in the back of his throat

"Well... I don't think there's much I can do about that,"

He breathed; pulling his hand away. Takaya glanced at Jin and sat up; leaning close to the smaller male

"Are you sure?"

He purred. Jin's eyes widened and he flushed a deep red as Takaya gently ghosted his fingers against Jin's cheek. Said boy turned his head to hide his fierce reaction

"Quit that,"

He stammered. Takaya chuckled and pulled away; slumping back in the couch

"Thank you Jin; your reactions always amuse,"

He hummed. Jin scoffed and stood; storming off to the tiny kitchen, grumbling about being thirsty. Takaya laughed

"Yes, apparently you are,"

He teased; to which Jin threw a can of beans at him.

 _ **End Flashback**_

Takaya smiled at the memory; it didn't happen often, but he did truly enjoy teasing Jin like that, he always got the desired reaction. That reaction usually being wide eyes, a delicious blush, and something heavy getting thrown at his head. His smile faded as he tried to push himself up again

"Jin,"

He breathed; narrowing his eyes at the stairs. It wasn't just down; he would have to fight his way through the shadows as well. He pushed himself to his feet; wincing from the pain. Takaya looked to the floor and hooded his eyes, the night on the moonlight bridge, when Jin had pulled him over the railing and into the water; he'd done it because he knew they'd survive it. 

_**Flashback**_

Takaya winced as Jin bandaged a large cut on his arm

"I'm sorry,"

He whispered. Takaya shook his head

"For?"

He asked. Jin swallowed thickly and said nothing; Takaya knew what for, Jin was apologizing for displaying affection, however twisted, if front of SEES. Takaya didn't take them for the type, but even there was a tiny, almost non-existent chance that SEES would use that weakness against Jin, they could easily take him down. Jin pulled away and put his hands in his lap

"I couldn't watch you die... Not... Without me,"

He forced out; cheeks flushing slightly. Takaya let a small smile slip as he took one of Jin's hands in his

"I know, and I promise to take you with me when I finally do,"

He assured. Jin smiled and glanced up at Takaya

"I'm also sorry for... Failing you,"

He whimpered; quickly looking down. Takaya's smile vanished when he realized what Jin was implying.

"Will it inhibit you?"

He asked. Jin shook his head

"No,"

He assured. Takaya leaned forward; lips mere centimeters from Jin's

"Then I can live with it,"

He breathed. Jin's eyes hooded and his cheeks darkened in colour

"I promise not to be a burden,"

He stammered. Takaya smirked; lips now just barely touching Jin's

"Good."

 _ **End Flashback**_

Takaya let out a shaky breath at that memory. Moments like those, where they almost kissed, had been happening since they started working together and only became more frequent as time went on. Despite all the sexual tension, and opportunities, they'd never done anything more than briefly hold hands. Takaya knew how frustrating that must have been for Jin, but he couldn't help it; he was genuinely terrified of getting too attached. Especially when he _knew_ neither of them had much time left. He knew of the many times Jin would lock himself in the bathroom and finish himself after some particularly intense staring, or when Takaya would linger too close for too long. He knew because he often found himself lingering outside the bathroom door; listening. Basking in pants, gentle moans, and the occasional time Jin would cry out Takaya's name. He knew, in a sense he guessed he'd always known, but was afraid to acknowledge it.

Takaya had finally gotten down to where he'd left Jin, told him to make sure SEES didn't pass. He bit his lip at the putrid smell of blood and burnt flesh. Jin hadn't offered, he'd followed orders. 

_**Flashback**_

"Stay,"

Takaya ordered flatly. Jin stopped and blinked

"Huh?"

He stammered. Takaya turned

"I said stay,"

He repeated. Jin swallowed thickly and averted his gaze

"Make sure they don't pass,"

Takaya stated. Jin bit his lip and nodded before stepping closer to Takaya; going up on his toes and placing a quick kiss to Takaya's pale cheek. Jin hummed contently before turning away

"Get going then,"

He drawled. Takaya put his fingers to where Jin's lips had touched before turning and heading away; to his destination. 

_**End Flashback**_

Takaya fell to his knees; grabbing the remainder of Jin's charred, bloody hand.

"Jin... I'm sorry,"

He choked; tears welling up in his golden eyes

"I'm so sorry."

Takaya leaned over and pushed a sweet, desperate kiss to Jin's burnt, bloody lips.

"I love you. I... I always have,"

He sobbed; tears freely falling from his eyes as he lifted Jin's charred, lifeless body into his lap to sob against his chest.

"Jin,"

He choked against Jin's blood-soaked shirt. Takaya pulled away after what felt like an eternity and wiped his eyes

"I can't come for you yet, I need to make sure you died with meaning first,"

He breathed shakily before gently setting Jin's body down and pushing himself to his feet. He needed to witness the end first; Jin died so he could. Tartarus suddenly shook with earth shattering force; causing Takaya to stumble. He spared one last glance to Jin's lifeless body before heading back to the top of the tower

"Soon, My Love."

 **Was that good? This is the first time I've ever used a prompt, so please tell me what you think.**

 **Prompt: Person B finally, for the very first time, after an obscenely–excruciatingly–long wait, takes Person A's hand tightly, kisses them sweetly, and confesses their love to the lifeless body of Person A.**


End file.
